Dragon Ball: A Hope For The Fate Of The Universe!
This story is created by Dimentio8 (or Chrome). If you wanted to be in this story, go in the comments and ask. I will be happy to do it. This is a story about me (Chrome in the story) and administrators of the wikia and some other people. If you wanted to be in here, ask! Chapter 1 Episode 1: Discovery Of The Robot TUK: Hey, Wikia contributor! WC: What? TUK: Isn't sitting here on a bench doing nothing... Boring? WC: I've been sitting on here for three days and I agree... TUK: Yeah, whatever. (boom!) WC: Did you hear that? TUK: Do you think I didn't hear that? Let's go check it out! (TUK and Wikia contributor sprint to the explosion) WC: It looks like a burnt meteor... Hoodie: What did I miss? I ran over here when I heard the sound... WC: You missed us sitting on a bench for three days straight... Random User: It's a meteor! Random User 2: It's an egg! I have hunger! Random User 3: It's a flying noob with wings! Random User 4: It's Telamon's fried chicken! WC: It's opening! Hoodie: Get ready... (The meteor opens) ????: Where... Am... I... TUK: An android! ????: I'm not an android! WC: Then who are you? ????: A robot! Hoodie: You mean pretty much the same thing as an android? ????: No... My name is... Dimentio8! WC: Great... Dimentio8: Call me Chrome... WC: Ok... Chrome! How did you land here anyway? Chrome: A guy with Cell's tail rocketed me. I don't know who it was... I don't reconize him... His name is on the tip of my tongue... Jane? Aun? Unaj? All: Janu! Chrome: You've messed with the wrong robot, Janu! ????: I can see that... (???? fires a Super Special Beam Cannon x10 at Chrome) Chrome: (screams and falls onto the ground) All except Chrome and Janu: Chrome! Chrome: (is silent) TUK: Do you think Janu... Killed him? Chrome: I'm... Okay... Cocoabean: What did I miss? Hoodie: A meteor falling revealing a robot named Chrome and people shouting things. We sat on a bench for three days straight. You missed the whole episode. Sorry for the fourth wall break! Cocoabean: Ok... TUK: What about Chrome? The mystery monster nearly killed him! ????: I am... Janu! Chrome: Die... Janu... Help me... My power level is 1... Janu: And my power level is off the chart! Who cares about you, Chrome? Chrome: Well, Goku would... if he had... an account... Goku: Did somebody call? Chrome: Oh... My... Robot... Sensu Bean... Sensu Bean... Cocoabean: Just feed it to him! Goku: It's my last one... Here... You need it to destroy that monster! He looks familiar... Janu?! I thought I killed you! Janu: After the Universal Saga, I continued ideas in my home I go to when I'm destroyed... I escaped the home and went to crush a robot thirty years later! Goku: Evil monster! I could barely destroy you before!!! Janu: Be quiet... (teleports) Chrome: Janu! You get back here! Come on! Face me like a man! TUK: I don't think that would work... Janu: Oh, but I'm behind you... Chrome: No! TUK: Chrome! Janu: DO IT, CHROME! Chrome: (hypnotized) Yes... Master... Janu: Now... Your name is Chrime... Chrime: Yes... Master... Janu: When I snap my fingers, you attack Hoodie, Cocoabean, TUK, Goku, WC and everybody else... NOW! (snaps fingers) Chrime: TUK! Your not tough! I have missiles! TUK: No! Remember us? GOKU! HOODIE! HELP ME! HE'S LAUNCHING MISSILES AT ME! Goku: Whoever you are! I'm coming! KAMEHAMEHA! Chrime: Ha! Your pretty tough, Goku! Goku: (slaps Chrime's face) Chrome: Thanks! Janu: (punches Goku) Goku: (Lands face first in the water) Hey, there's a statue down there! Gohan: (comes for his dad) Daddy! I'll save you! (punches Janu over and over) Krillin: Goku! Buddy! Destructo Disk! (The disk touches Janu and falls as a solid Distructo Disk) Krillin: (screams) Janu: (laughs quietly) Narrator: Is Janu stronger then before? Or is it all mind tricks? Find out... Next Janu Returns! Episode 2: The Strongest Villian Janu: Foolish children... TUK: Take this, Janu! Janu: To no avail! Cocoabean: Umm... Why doesn't Goku just fuse with Krillin or Chrome? Goku: Great idea! Come on Chrome! Chrome: Fusion Dance? Goku: Yeah. (One Fusion Dance later) Goku and Chrome Fusion: My name is Gokrome! TUK: Oh, yeah, that's real nice. Gokrome: Come on Janu! Let's fi- (is smacked into the water by Janu) TUK: Oooooh! Meet with a terrible bruise. WC: Take this! Destructo Disk of Annoyance! Janu: That fails. WC: Well... I'm going to go add a page... (runs) Janu: Oh no you don't! (extends Cell tail and it absorbs WC) WC: Ahhhhhhhh! (dies) Janu: Hehehehehe... Hoodie: Come on, Janu! Fight me! Right here, right n- (is smacked into the water by Janu) Janu: This is too easy... In fact, it's like your not even fighting at all... Hoodie: (drowns) Janu: Terrible fate... Goku: You read the Internet, don't you? Janu: Lol, internetz. (teleports) Goku: Where am I? Ceiling Cat: Your in meme world... Epic Face: Yes... This is your dream... Or perhaps... Worst nightmare... Weegee: We need you to fight The Evil Bean King... Slenderman: Then you will return to the present... Herobrine: Stop... The evil bean king is up ahead... Annoying Orange: I wish Apple was here... So I could annoy him... Evil Bean King: Hehehehehe... Episode 3: The Bean King Bean King: Hahahahahaha... Have you figured it out yet? Goku: Figured what out? Bean King: Who I am... Former ruler of the dark world... Goku: Who? Bean King: Beanish... Goku: No. Bean King: Mustard of doom? Goku: I'm not hungry. Bean King: King Fawful! Goku: Never heard of him. Fawful: You disgust me... Midbus! RPG style! Now! Midbus: Yes, king. Goku: I hate RPGs... Fawful: Vacuum Helmet! Goku: Kamehamehaaaaaa! Fawful: My vacuum helmet! My brother! Goku: (touches Fawful) Fawful: No good. Transformation to... Dark Fawful! Goku: Spirit... Bomb! Fawful: Noooooooo (obliterated) Midbus: (cries) Goku: Your not the evil one, Midbus! Midbus: Can I become a famous movie star?! Goku: Ok. Midbus: Yay! (runs) Behind The Scenes Episode 1 Chrome: Oh my robot... Senzu Bean... Senzu Bean... My power level is... OVER 9000! Dimentio8: Hahahahahaha! It's funny because it's true! Episode 2 Janu: Foolish children... TUK: Take this, badly-named monster, hahahahaha! Dimentio8: Alright. Alright. (laughs) Cut! ---- TUK: Take this, Janu! Janu: To no avail, badly-named user! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Dimentio8: Ok, Janu! Don't insult an admin! Janu: Revenge! Category:Fan Fiction